


杀死你的爱侣

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 超短篇，AU, HE预警：有较为具体的血腥描写，可能会造成不适。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo





	杀死你的爱侣

============================================

要拆开人的骨头并不是很难，最简单的实习从拔掉指甲开始，这样的场景不难想象。

尤其是在扑满了灰尘的废墟里，一把不大却趁手的手术刀正被你握在手上，面前是苍白的人形，金色的光芒沉在半开半闭的眼睑下面。

当你面对这样的画面，它的隐喻和象征都在说，你可以拨开这双眼睛上的刘海，将那把刀对准你想对准的位置，然后刺下去，用力，用尽全力，虽然不至于能开个透光的窟窿，但至少可以保证血水横流，随即完成对这个故事的解读。

所以，当你凝视着这个世界的时候，你在沉迷什么呢？

这样的问题常常让人困扰。

尤其是当你开始思索，如果是在相同或相似的情况下，躺在你面前的人是否会跟你有同样的想法时，思考的过程就会变得愈发无聊，而答案也会变得愈发无解。

一方面知己知彼，而另一方面却又是人心终究无形。好在结局是明确的，憎恨毫无疑问，代入敌我双方的立场和角色来进行探讨的话，过程可以省略不提，结果只会剩下生或死两种选择。

接下来要考虑的就是自己的经历了。比如说，互相追杀始于好友的突然失踪，然后就是抛尸，肢解，毁灭痕迹这一系列过程，最后被捞起来的时候，手指剪断，牙齿敲碎，面孔被水泡得浮肿到看不出人形，然后翻过身去，腰间有再熟悉不过的纹身痕迹。

——还是一个个警署问遍才知道身份的。

你盯着这个白色的影子，那些被拔去指甲剪掉手指的片段就开始在脑子里浮现。还基于事实上做了些艺术加工，具体过程像电影里一样被美化了不少。

尸体还会感受到疼痛吗？答案确定的话，那活人感受到的疼痛会比死人好过一点吗？

荒诞，可笑，毫无意义。

垃圾。

这么想着，于是你掐住了他的脖子。

或者还是以这种更亲密的方式结束生命来得好。虎口紧紧抵住了喉结的位置，稍微一用力，就能感觉触摸到硬物的痕迹，可能是筋脉，也可能是骨骼，这无所谓，重要的是碰触到恨意的质感和重量，这相当能给人以秘而不宣又实实在在的，扭曲的满足感。

刀被扔在了一边，就像块不值钱的废铁。有什么比这样紧密的方式来杀死你的仇人更为畅快的呢？你显然不经常杀人，所以精神快感的阈值还被控制在了一个合理的范畴，这个门槛正在被一点点加深。

你又想起了面前这个人杀人时候的样子，他的过程显然也没有这么冗长而挣扎。哲学家不是个享受屠杀的愉悦犯，毕竟通常来说，这类型的人都会把杀人——或者他们称之为处刑的过程尽量延长，好满足充足的，姗姗来迟的性快感，他显然不是这样的人，手起刀落。

作为他的受害人之一，你当然有资格做出这样的评价。

上次你们蹲在小黑屋里，准确来说是，你被锁在屋子里的铁管旁，便利店买来的快餐扔在了一边，塑料外壳里全是头发，鲜血和肉块，和现在的形势完全相反的是，他坐在你的身上，还有没有比腰腹划上一条血痕更疼的事情吗，他居高临下地笑了笑。

他说了些什么。

窗外一声巨响。

狡啮醒了过来。

又下雨了。

雷声顺带打断了槙岛的睡眠，他本来躺在狡啮的手臂上，现在还觉得自己的脑袋是麻的。他刚把自己所想的说出来，狡啮就无声无息地点上烟，给了他一个白眼。

这座城市的夏天一向多灾多雨，高温时期闷热异常，伴随着时不时降下的雷雨。两个人醒了之后也没怎么说话，狡啮打开了窗户，赤足站在一旁抽了会烟，新鲜的雨滴夹带着风砸到了他的脸上。

槙岛没这种兴趣爱好，太晚了，狡啮把咖啡和红茶都收了起来，把他似醒非醒的状态留给了头疼，哲学家拧开床头灯，开始翻起昨天刚带回来的书。

“你的稿子怎么样了，”狡啮回过头问他。

“不急，”槙岛说，“留到截稿日前一天才是作家的守则。”

“挖个坑，然后死在坑里。”

“承蒙夸奖。”

狡啮抹了一把脸上的雨水，靠着槙岛坐下。正对着他们床头柜的地方放了一面镜子，狡啮看了看自己的倒影，既没有血，也没有骨折，身旁的槙岛也是，完完整整，没有一丁点的伤口，虽然再也别想像以前一样和自己搏击了。

镜子的反光晃得人眼睛疼。

槙岛很快又困了，他残废过一段时间后，现在的体力并不是很好。狡啮接过他手里的书，帮他把第二章剩下的部分读完，又继续看了下去。

“此时烛火已经熄灭了，他借助着一只猫双眼发出的光亮继续写诗。”

狡啮没说话，他知道这只是槙岛半梦半醒间的噫语，当年在将要下手的一瞬他就曾经听到过，现在自己刚从梦境和痛苦中醒过来时，又这么巧合地听到了。他有些想笑，把手搭在了他的双眼，覆住那温热而颤动的上眼睑。

槙岛在这片单薄的黑暗下翻了个身，说，狡啮，别吵，让我再睡会。

狡啮从喉咙里答应了他，为他盖上了被子。

END


End file.
